


On Stage, We've the Love. Off Stage? Not a chance.

by sophluorescent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Internalized Homophobia, mentions of drinking/alcohol, minor infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophluorescent/pseuds/sophluorescent
Summary: “Oh, that’s rich~” Jongdae crows from right beside him, curly lips pulled into a mischievous grin. “You and Baekhyun? The casting director must be out of her damn mind.” He slaps Chanyeol on the shoulder. “At least you got the part, though. Right?”“It’s a romantic comedy,” Chanyeol deadpans. “A queer coming-of-age performance.” He stares at the printed letters for a few moments longer, wishing he could shoot lasers at the page and burn it all up. “Every time I look at Baekhyun I want to throttle him, not kiss him.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	On Stage, We've the Love. Off Stage? Not a chance.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Risehun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risehun/gifts).



> **Prompt:** Character A and Character B are enemies who have to pretend to be in a relationship to friends to lovers that happen to be soulmates.
> 
> **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts.  
> **  
>  All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors. 
> 
> Originally, when I saw this prompt, I was sort of stumped. I couldn’t think of many scenarios where someone would ever feel forced to fake-date their enemy. Best friend, sure—stranger, sure, but enemy? That said, I hope the prompter likes how I’ve interpreted your prompt~ I think it turned out quite funky if I say so myself :)
> 
> Please check all the tags and warnings prior to reading! You are aware of your own sensitivities~ And lastly, if you enjoy please consider leaving a comment and kudos letting me know what you think! I appreciate every comment I get, and they really encourage me to keep writing ♥︎

_No_.

Chanyeol stares at his name on the bulletin. He’d gotten the call-back, sure, but he hadn’t known which part he’d secured. And normally, he might be excited, overjoyed, and _proud_ , but not this time. Right next to his name and role: ‘Park Chanyeol - Male Lead#1, Jung Sejoo’ is the line ‘Byun Baekhyun - Male Lead#2, Wang Eun.’

Few things could be worse.

“Oh, that’s _rich_ ~” Jongdae crows from right beside him, curly lips pulled into a mischievous grin. “You and Baekhyun? The casting director must be out of her damn mind.” He slaps Chanyeol on the shoulder. “At least you got the part, though. Right?”

“It’s a romantic comedy,” Chanyeol deadpans. “A queer coming-of-age performance.” He stares at the printed letters for a few moments longer, wishing he could shoot lasers at the page and burn it all up. “Every time I look at Baekhyun I want to throttle him, not _kiss_ him.”

“Sure,” Jongdae singsongs. “Keep telling yourself that.” He gets a firm grip on Chanyeol’s arm and actually hauls him away from the door and the cast-list. “Let’s go grab coffee. Remember, Sehun’s waiting for us.” His tone’s a little more gentle now, like he knows Chanyeol’s genuinely disappointed by the results of the casting choices. That he needs support and not a ribbing. “You can tell him all about it.”

Chanyeol perks up. If _anyone’s_ going to commiserate, it’s Oh Sehun. In addition to being Chanyeol’s best friend of five years, he’s also _Jongin’s_ best friend—and Jongin is Baekhyun’s _ex_ -longtime boyfriend. Loyal to a fault, Sehun’s always looking for an excuse to talk shit about the guy on behalf of his friends.

That fleeting joy comes to a grinding halt when he and Jongdae go to turn the corner and very nearly run into another group of people.

Jongdae’s face sours mid-apology: “Our bad—Oh. Minseok. Going to check the cast list?” His tone’s dry, disinterested.

But, Kim Minseok really doesn’t care. “Just keeping Baekhyun-ie company~” He singsongs with a gummy smile. Chanyeol can’t tell if he’s unaware of Jongdae’s animosity towards him or if he’s instead reveling in it. “He auditioned for one of the leads, you know. Got to leave senior year with a bang, right?”

Another voice pipes up, finally forcing Chanyeol to acknowledge the person walking _with_ Minseok. “I heard you auditioned too, Chanyeol-ah. Tell me, are you the comic relief this year, or simply ensemble?” Baekhyun grins, boxy and cute if it weren’t for the sharp, arrogant glint in his eyes. _And there’s the urge to strangle him_ , Chanyeol thinks with a frown.

“Check the casting post for yourself,” Chanyeol mutters.

“Oh? That bad?” Baekhyun mock-pouts. “Shame.” He rolls his shoulders back and pushes between Jongdae and Chanyeol. “In that case, I’ll be on my way. Come on, Minseok-ie,” he purrs, striding off towards the bulletin.

Chanyeol’s ready to turn around and be on his way, but Jongdae holds him back. “Let’s wait until he reads it,” Jongdae suggests with a grin. “I’m sure he’ll take it worse than _you_.”

He’s right. Baekhyun walks right up to the bulletin, nudges some people out of the way, and freezes much like Chanyeol had—his laugh dying on his lips. It sinks in a lot quicker for him, because while Chanyeol had a few seconds of dumb shock, Baekhyun quite immediately whips around to glare daggers at the both of them.

Jongdae and he laugh and flip him off, then stride around the corner.

Thirty minutes later, they’re sat in the campus café waiting for Sehun to finish flirting with the barista. He waggles his brows and parts from the counter with a laugh, pulling out the chair right next to Chanyeol and sitting down nice and comfortable (and in perfect view of the café staff). “You two look constipated, or maybe it’s angry. What’s the deal? Bad casting?”

Chanyeol groans. “The _worst_.”

“Damn, that sucks. Isn’t it senior year? I thought there was like, an unsaid rule about giving your people the parts they—“

“That’s high-school,” Jongdae interjects.

At the same time Chanyeol says, “I got the part I wanted, don’t worry.”

Sehun raises a brow, “Oh? Then what’s the big deal?”

“Baekhyun got the other lead,” Chanyeol mutters, feeling his blood-pressure tick just at the mention of the other man.

“Oh, fuck _him_ ,” Sehun groans, mood plummeting. “I bet he was a dick about it, too.” Chanyeol nods. Sehun frowns, tapping his finger against the table with a certain ferocity. “Why do the _worst_ people always do so well. He does _not_ deserve that part.”

Chanyeol shrugs, agreeing with a shake of his head.

“I know he’s an asshole and all, but I think I missed whatever happened to make you mortal enemies?” Jongdae butts in, swirling his straw around its cup. “Like, don’t get me wrong, I’ve seen enough to make me hate him too, but as far as I’m aware this was… something that’s been going on for longer than that?” He regards them curiously.

It makes sense that Jongdae doesn’t know the details. Chanyeol only recently met him through theatre, where Jongdae does the lights for all the shows.

“Baekhyun beat me for a lead role back in sophomore year, but injured his knee before the performances. I filled in for him. Since then, he’s just been an asshole. Think it’s some residual frustration.”

“He and Jongin had a messy break-up,” Sehun adds. “Like… Jongin proposed and Baekhyun ditched on the spot.”

Jongdae cringes.

Chanyeol continues, “He went to my high-school’s rival school.” This he grins at, finding an amusing addition to everything else Baekhyun’s done. “Back then it was more of a rivalry. We were both on our school’s student council, so we were always trying to out-show each other. It just… soured over time.”

“I mean, I see why Sehun hates him, but… surely there’s something more to your story?” Jongdae mutters. “Like, don’t get me wrong—he’s arrogant enough that I could _see_ it being a point of contention, but? It seems so little.”

“Well, what’s the deal with you and Minseok?”

Jongdae chokes on his lemonade and spends the next couple of minutes coughing while Chanyeol slaps his back unhelpfully. “ _Fuck_ , you caught me off-guard. Minseok and I are on-again-off-again… _friends_ ,” he says carefully, waggling his brows. “We’re currently _off_ , if you can’t tell.”

That explains enough.

Sehun sighs, “I’ve had enough of talking about Baekhyun. He’s not worth the time~ Do you want to hear about my new co-worker?” He doesn’t hesitate to jump right into his workplace drama, and Chanyeol listens—happy to have a distraction.

-✌︎-

_Pop!_

Chanyeol’s lip curls frustratedly as he looks up for the source of the sound. He meets Baekhyun’s eyes just long enough to catch him raise his eyebrow and resume chewing his gum.

 _He can’t do it_. Baekhyun’s going to drive him mad.

At the next pop, Chanyeol rolls his eyes and turns around. “Can you stop?” he asks. “I can’t focus.”

“Sounds like a you-problem,” Baekhyun murmurs, smirking. He blows another bubble of gum, just to add insult to injury.

Chanyeol stares at him—deadpan and serious. _Really?_ He shakes his head. Baekhyun’s attitude grates at him, and stokes his anger. So, it’s best he avoid him all together. Abruptly, Chanyeol stands, slings his bag over his shoulder, and makes to move to a different section of the theater.

Only to pause at the sound of the director’s voice. “I want to see the two of yours’ chemistry,” he directs. “Come block the party scene—you’ve both reached that point of the script, no?”

Chanyeol sighs long-sufferingly, then plasters a smile on his face. “Yes.”

Baekhyun echoes the sentiment and stands up as well, sticking his piece of gum to the lid of his refresher from Starbucks. He grins at Chanyeol, full of that self-satisfied ego, and makes his way up to the stage.

A few minutes later, they’re stood opposite one another, waiting to get the go-ahead. “Chanyeol-ah, if you fuck up our performance because you don’t like me, I’ll personally kick my foot up your ass.” And with that threat, the director calls for them to begin the scene.

Baekhyun’s entire countenance changes to match his character. Where he’s normally sharp, and egotistical—it now comes off as an ambitious sort of confidence. Where he’s frustrating and _annoying_ —it comes off endearing and playful. Where he’s hateful and mean—it’s now gentle affection.

Chanyeol flounders for a bare few seconds before he gets into the groove of the scene and character. It’s a simple scene; one of the first their characters get to meet in. And, the dialogue’s quite simple. He and Baekhyun are able to play off of one another well enough that, when they’d normally have to go hunt for their next line, they simple improvise along the earlier lines. It doesn’t really matter right now, anyway. The director’s just trying to judge how well they’ll work together.

To Chanyeol’s dismay, they go together _too_ well.

They finish the party scene.

“Skip to the first kiss, will you?”

Chanyeol watches a flicker of disgust pass across Baekhyun’s face. _Good_ , at least they’re in the same boat. They both flip to the scene. Chanyeol’s not yet had the chance to read it (Baekhyun’s chewing having distracted him too much), but Baekhyun clearly has. As they begin working through this scene, it’s Chanyeol who has to check his script more often.

Even so, it still doesn’t matter. Not when they’re working up to the _kiss_. It takes center-stage for this scene. _It_ will make or break them.

It comes up on them too fast, when they’re pressed chest to chest and breathing hard from their character’s adrenaline rush. In the scene, Chanyeol’s supposed to kiss Baekhyun. But here, it’s Baekhyun who tugs him down by the nape and kisses him, channeling all of the adrenaline and wildness into the action. It’s quick, but exhilarating. Oddly enough, it feels familiar.

And then, they break apart as though burned. Chanyeol wipes his mouth while Baekhyun gags childishly. “Does that work?” Baekhyun asks, calling to the director.

They get confirmation and immediately flee the stage for the remainder of the day.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Chanyeol growls, snagging Baekhyun by the wrist and tugging him aside. “You’re going to flip the script without even telling me?”

“It worked fine, didn’t it?”

Chanyeol sneers. “Don’t do it again.” He lets go of Baekhyun’s wrist, then, and turns on his heel. He’s quick to grab his things and leave the theater.

Only for Baekhyun to follow him out: “Park Chanyeol! What the hell are you doing?”

“Going to practice my lines somewhere _you’re_ not,” Chanyeol calls over his shoulder.

Baekhyun makes a noise half-between a snarl and a shout and follows him down the theater steps out onto the sidewalk. “And when the director asks us to do another scene, what? You’re just going to be gone? I swear, you will _not_ fuck me over like this~”

“Can you just shut the—“

The theater door opens. “We can hear you inside,” comes an equally annoyed voice. One of the crew. “Either shut up or go somewhere else.”

Baekhyun turns around and goes back inside.

Chanyeol continues on his way, anger bubbling hot.

-✌︎-

“Stop, stop, stop!” The director snaps from their place in the front row of seats. “What have you done? Where’s the chemistry from last time?”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both freeze in place, eyes narrowed with annoyance, scripts clutched in white-knuckled hands. “I’m sorry?” Baekhyun mutters, sarcasm bleeding into his tone. “Do you really expect us to—“

“I’ll kick you both out of the production.” The warning cuts through the air with a certain crispness, a certain _seriousness_. “You both have alternates, and the alternates can do just fine.”

Baekhyun bites his lip, holding back his voice. He’s a live-wire. Likes to talk before thinking things out. It’s probably _smart_ to stay mum now.

The director continues on. “You’re _actors_. So, act.”

Chanyeol clears his throat as they both resume their original places—Chanyeol at a “library” table and Baekhyun just off-stage. They wait to be called, and then jump right back into their lines:

“I heard you were planning to skip tonight?” Baekhyun says, walking onto the stage and planting his hands on the tabletop. He’s boyish and flirty in-character making it easy for Chanyeol to create a separation between Baekhyun and “Eun.”

Chanyeol grins, and points down at his open book. “Have an exam to study for. There’ll be other parties.”

“Ah-ah~ this is a once a year event.” Baekhyun waggles his finger. “It’s my _birthday bash_ ~” Baekhyun interjects, tone teasing, but edging on a whine. “It’s only right that you show up. Besides, you owe me one.” He reaches for the bookmark lying beside Chanyeol’s hand and smoothly tucks it into the book—shutting the cover just a second later.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, but he makes no move to open the book. “What time?” He sighs.

“Show up at ten so you have time to pre-game~” Baekhyun singsongs. “And see if you can convince some of your teammates to show.” With this, Baekhyun sticks out his tongue and peels away from the table, leaving Chanyeol alone on stage for all of ten seconds before one of the side-characters sidles up and continues the scene.

Later, when he’s packing his script back into his bag and scrolling through different notifications on his phone, Baekhyun approaches him. Chanyeol lets him stand there, keeping his gaze down on his phone screen.

Baekhyun rocks on his heels a few times before he finally finds his voice. “Junmyeon suggested we…” he trails off, his tone fluttering on the edge of annoyance and apprehension. “He suggested we hang out,” Baekhyun finally spits out. “Get to know each other better. He said people can tell we don’t get along.”

“We know each other just fine,” Chanyeol mutters. “And I’m not enough of a masochist to spend any extra time with you, thanks very much.” He slings his bag over his shoulder and reaches over to pat Baekhyun on the shoulder patronizingly.

Only for Baekhyun to catch his wrist and hold him there. “I don’t want my last performance to go to shit.”

“I don’t either,” Chanyeol says with a shrug, holding Baekhyun’s gaze. “You heard what the director said. We’re actors. We act. You and I have both had co-leads we know nothing about, and you and I have both managed to sell the ‘romantics,’ so let’s just do that.”

Baekhyun stares at him, then releases his hand. “Fine. The second we walk on stage, we’re strangers.”

“Deal.”

And they hold to that deal in all of the rehearsals from that point on. The second they step on stage, anyone could mistake he and Baekhyun for _actually_ falling in love. Chanyeol flirts and Baekhyun returns it. Baekhyun teases, but with affection on his tongue. It doesn’t sting, doesn’t hurt, doesn’t anger.

They’re in the midst of another scene. Not the first kiss, but rather, the second kiss. This one’s softer… fluffier—in Chanyeol’s humble opinion. And it actually requires them to sell some sort of love. This, more than any other scene, will make-or-break their romance.

Baekhyun—as Wang Eun—closes his laptop and sighs, “I have _got_ to take a break. I don’t think I’ve ever studied this long in my _life_.”

Chanyeol—as Jung Sejoo—laughs at him, good-natured and easy. “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me. You don’t seem the studious type.”

“As if _you_ do~” Baekhyun singsongs. “You’re the first jock I’ve met who spends his Fridays with his nose in a textbook.”

“All my classmates do it too.”

“And I’m sure you still have a forty-percent exam average.”

Chanyeol snorts. “Not after the curve~”

“Of course, the mythical STEM curve,” Baekhyun murmurs. “If the highest grade’s a forty, then a forty’s an ‘A.’” he thumbs at the pages on his textbook and grabs for his phone with his other.

“You’re really done studying for now? It’s only been an hour.”

“An hour more than I _would_ have studied,” Baekhyun grins and changes their lo-fi study playlist to the familiar trill of an idol girl group. _Girl’s Generation?_ Probably.

Chanyeol quirks a brow, “So what? You’re going to distract me now?”

Baekhyun scoffs and plants an offended hand on his chest. “I happen to spend _most_ of your pre-exam days distracting you. It’s practically my _job_ now.”

“I don’t know… it’s getting boring. You haven’t got any new tricks,” Chanyeol says, looking back down at his textbook and notes.

Baekhyun huffs, “Me? _Boring_? If you don’t want to talk, I can always sing~”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Chanyeol says, looking back up at him with affectionate stars in his eyes and a soft smile to his face. “But, my roommate’ll kill me if we wake him up. He’s got a shift soon.”

“Something quieter then? I could dance?”

“You don’t seem like the dancing type?”

Baekhyun stands up from the desk and, with a laugh, begins to dance. In all honesty, he’s more clown than he is dancer. Still, he finds a groove either way. Up until he spins, of course, and—as per the script—trips and catches himself on Chanyeol's—Sejoo’s—bed. “I’m not very good. Yet.”

“I’m sure you spend as much time practicing as you do studying.”

Baekhyun snorts, “What can I say? I lacked the motivation to do things I don’t like.” His gaze flicks to Chanyeol’s lips and then back up to his eyes. With a breathless laugh, he continues.

“See, in dance class, there _used_ to be a really cute guy. Nice butt, nice arms, nice face~ but then he transferred, and class just wasn’t as fun…” He trails off, waiting for Chanyeol to take the bait.

“That’s a shame. And who is it that motivated you to study more? Since we’re going by the same logic.”

“I don’t know. He’s tall, plays sport, and doesn’t seem like the studious type. But he loves engineering—God help him—and won’t be convinced to set down the books and go party unless it’s for a birthday. So, if I’m to spend time with him, I best crack open a textbook. There’s really no other way.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol raises his brows and leans back on a hand. “He sounds like a good influence, in my opinion.”

“Does he now?” Baekhyun cocks his head. “Shame, he isn’t as fun as the boy from dance…” He begins to play with Chanyeol’s free hand, slim fingers dancing atop his knuckles.

Chanyeol regards him carefully. This is, of course, the crux of the scene—Sejoo deciding whether or not this is an invitation. Whether or not he wants to pursue this. “What made your dancer so fun?” He asks, stalling and buying himself time. It’s a bit off-script, but Baekhyun adjusts.

His fingers dance further up Chanyeol’s arm as he leans in closer, knee perching itself on the bed to keep his balance.

“Mhm? He’d flirt with me… touch me… _kiss_ me…”

“Your new boy doesn’t do that?” Chanyeol sits up and reaches for Baekhyun’s jaw, cupping it curiously, eyes searching his.

It’s strange to see affection in someone’s eyes when you _know_ they’re only acting. It’s like a testament to their skill, and perhaps to Chanyeol’s own.

“Once,” Baekhyun “whispers,” though the mic picks it up all the same. “I don’t know if he remembers. I barely can.”

Chanyeol lets the moment hang, and then, he leans in as though it were fated. Baekhyun _melts_ close, nothing like the adrenaline packed first-kiss they’re meant to have just after the party. Here, Chanyeol leads. Here, everything’s slow, gentle, _soft_.

“That’s good for the day—“ The director calls.

Baekhyun breaks away with a sneer, snatches up his script, and makes for the wings, already calling out to Junmyeon.

Chanyeol’s a bit slower to collect his things, his mind racing. Because, for a moment, he’d forgotten it was a _scene_. And that’s _horrifying_. But, once he’s out the door of the theater, he’s quickening his pace and calling Sehun.

He waits for the call to connect and then says breathlessly. “Tell me I’m stupid for finding Baekhyun attractive.” He commands, ready to hear Sehun’s voice filter over the speaker.

Except… it’s not Sehun’s voice. It’s a little softer, a little quieter, a little _sadder_. “You’re stupid,” Jongin says dutifully.

Chanyeol stops mid-step and feels his mouth drop open in shock. “Oh my god, Jongin. I’m so—“

“It’s all right,” Jongin cuts him off. He doesn’t sound angry, nor does he sound overly sad about it. Just… melancholic. “Do you need to talk about it? I know better than most.”

Chanyeol _shouldn’t_ , and he says a much.

“Really, I promise it’s all right,” Jongin says. “I know Sehun rides for me, but… I’ve moved on for the most part.” He can hear Jongin’s soft smile over the line. It’s nice, soothing, and makes Chanyeol feel a lot better when his predicament spills out.

“Baekhyun and I are co-leads for the new performance—”

“I’d heard,” Jongin says.

“—And we’ve kind of agreed that as soon as we’re on stage we forget about hating on one another and we try our hardest to convince everyone we’re actually in love. Even when we’re in-between scenes.” He sighs, taking a corner and coming to a stop at the bus stop. “And today, I guess we were both really trying to prove a point to the director and I don’t know… it just flowed so well. I still don’t like him, but I can’t help but feel… curious? I guess?”

Jongin hums, “I was curious too. He’s sort of boundless. Has a lot of sides to his character,” he explains. “He makes you want to find out. Makes you _want_ to chase him. But, he always runs.”

“He doesn’t run from me,” Chanyeol says. “If anything, he’d swing at me.”

Jongin laughs, “That’s probably just because you two have a history. In any case, kissing him again is sure to bring back memories.”

Chanyeol pauses, watching as the bus rolls up. He feels a dim sort of panic. “Again?”

“Yeah? Since high-school?”

_What?_

And then it comes rushing back like a cold torrent of water. He knows now why Baekhyun feels familiar. Jongin asks if he’s all right, but his voice sounds muffled in Chanyeol’s ears. “I’m fine, thanks for hearing me out, but I’ve got to go. I’ll call later if I need?” With that he hangs up, boards the bus, and only begins to stress once he’s sat in the seat in the very back.

He and Baekhyun _have_ kissed before. Back when Chanyeol was still convinced he was straight, and had a girlfriend. Both of them had been tipsy—not enough for concern—and… he doesn’t even remember _why_ they kissed only that they had. And then, Chanyeol had mentioned his girlfriend and Baekhyun had pushed him away.

 _Disgusted_.

Holy _shit_.

He calls Jongdae, now. “You remember saying that mine and Baekhyun’s problem with each other didn’t really have any footing?” He asks as soon as the call connects and he hears Jongdae’s voice come over the speaker.

“Yeah, I remember saying something like that. Why? Did you just unearth a memory you’d buried?” He laughs, not even knowing he’s _right_.

“I kissed him. Before we were ever in the performance together. I’d kissed him back in high-school at some stupid party when I’d had a girlfriend and was still trying to convince myself I was straight,” He says in a rush, the words falling out of his mouth in a tumble.

Jongdae takes a sharp breath. “Oh?”

“I don’t even remember what I said, but… Jongdae—that’s why he hates me. I’ll bet on it.”

“How do you forget something like that? Oh, you were probably drinking, huh?” Jongdae realizes belatedly. “I mean… at this point I’d normally say just move on. What’s done is done and you two aren’t ever going to see one another again after you graduate, but… you could apologize. It might make the performance more bearable?”

Chanyeol shakes his head numbly. “I don’t even know what to say.”

“Then, think about it.”

So, Chanyeol does.

-✌︎-

“Can we talk?”

Baekhyun eyes him warily, seemingly catching the difference in Chanyeol’s tone. He folds his script and tucks it into his backpack. “I have an exam in the morning and it’s already late.” Practice _had_ run long.

“Let me drive you home and we can talk on the way? Please?” Chanyeol tries. Opening night is looming just a couple of weeks away, and he wants to try and remedy he and Baekhyun’s troubles before then. Or, at least, if it doesn’t work, they can just keep going at things the same way.

“Sounds like a bad idea,” Baekhyun mutters. “But whatever gets me home faster. Let me call Minseok and tell him he doesn’t need to come get me after his shift.”

Chanyeol nods and waits awkwardly at the side while Baekhyun calls his friend and explains his plans. Then, he leads him out to his old, beat-down car. For the first minute of driving, it’s horribly quiet in the car. Chanyeol’s looking for words, but… he can’t seem to figure out what to say.

“You said you wanted to talk, so talk Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun snaps more irritably. “You’re freaking me out.”

“Sorry! I didn’t— I’m just trying to figure out how best to—“

“Just spit it out, the build-up’s fucking killing me,” Baekhyun cuts him off.

“I wanted to apologize,” Chanyeol says in a breath. He stops then, because when his gaze flicks over to Baekhyun sitting in the passenger seat, all he can see is Baekhyun’s face _falling_. There’s no question. He definitely remembers. “I… didn’t remember that night,” Chanyeol tells him quietly. “Jongin reminded me about it.”

Baekhyun’s silent, but when he takes in a breath before speaking Chanyeol can hear the rattle. “You were an _asshole_. I didn’t know you had a girlfriend until later. You just asked me to kiss you.” He stares at Chanyeol, gaze so candid Chanyeol can’t bring himself meet it. He finds an excuse in watching the road, even when he stops at a red light. “And we kissed, and we touched, and I thought I wanted you.”

Chanyeol takes a breath and looks away.

“And then you laughed at me. _Mocked_ me for being attracted.” Baekhyun frowns and shifts in his seat, looking out of the window.

“I was still in denial about liking—“

“Does that make it better?” Baekhyun snaps. “That you were so angry being attracted to _me_ that you took it out on me?” He makes a sound half between a whine and a growl. It’s a hateful sound. An angry one. “I’m not a punching bag for anyone—questioning or not.”

Chanyeol’s eyes flutter shut for a moment, then he resumes his attention on the road. “I… I know that now. I’m not saying I deserve any forgiveness for what I did or said back then. I just… I needed to apologize.”

Baekhyun huffs. “Isn’t it a bit late. Five years of hating each other. Isn’t it just easier to continue it?”

“Not when I’m falling for you?” Chanyeol blurts and immediately regrets.

“Let me out,” Baekhyun grates out flatly. Chanyeol pulls over. Baekhyun shoves his door open. “Go fuck yourself,” Baekhyun snarls back into the car. “I don’t play games.” And he slams the door.

-✌︎-

Baekhyun’s not at practice the next day, and everyone seems to know it’s Chanyeol’s fault judging by the looks he’s getting. He wonders what gives it away. Just the simple fact that they have a rivalry greater than any other, or if Chanyeol looks guilty. Because he certainly _feels_ guilty.

Junmyeon’s the one who pulls him aside after they’ve run through every scene they can do with Chanyeol. It’s good that he’s the main lead, because he has far more solo-scenes than Baekhyun. Still, it’s disappointing that they’re not going to be able to run through any of the duo-scenes. But, he’s grateful it’s Junmyeon pulling him aside because he can tell the director had been close to ripping him a new one.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, even if he already knows the answer.

Junmyeon levels him with a Look™ and asks, “What did you say to Baekhyun? I heard you ask to talk to him yesterday.”

“I wanted to apologize to him,” Chanyeol says honestly. “It—uh—didn’t go well.”

Junmyeon stares. “You couldn’t have waited until after the performance?”

“I—“ He trails off. “No. I didn’t want to wait once I realized what I’d done. You know we’ve hated on each other for years and I only remembered yesterday _why_ that is?” He falls quiet and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “I think he would have accepted my apology or whatever, but I blundered and said something that I shouldn’t have given the situation.”

A sigh and then Junmyeon shakes his head. “Not only do we need Baekhyun here, but _he_ needs this performance. He’ll never forgive himself if he drops it. He’s been looking forward to it for years.” He takes Chanyeol’s phone from his hands and opens up his notes app.

When Chanyeol peers over, he sees Junmyeon typing out an address for the apartment building a bit off-campus. It’s the same building Baekhyun’s directions had been leading them to the day before.

“I want you to take this and go apologize again. Better this time. And I want you to tell him he best get his ass back to practice.” Junmyeon says, placing Chanyeol’s phone back in his hands. “Don’t abuse this.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, “I’d never.”

They go through another week of practices, and Baekhyun still has yet to show. The director switches in his alternate, and rehearsals go on as normal. Still, everyone says it’s not quite the same—even if the alternate actor is skillful on his own. So, Chanyeol finally heeds Junmyeon’s suggestion.

Only to park at Baekhyun’s apartment complex at the same time as Minseok drops Baekhyun off in the circle. Baekhyun looks around, spots Chanyeol, and freezes much like a deer in headlights. And then, he turns around and makes right for the stairs—gait quick.

“Baekhyun!” He shouts, quickening his own pace. “Please~ I’m sorry, Junmyeon wanted me to talk to you.” This was _not_ how things were supposed to go. He’d hoped to knock on Baekhyun’s door. Not chase him up the stairs.

“I thought I told you to go—“

“Yeah! I know!” Chanyeol shouts back, cutting him off. He takes the stairs two at a time, but Baekhyun’s quicker, and pettier, because when he loses a shoe in his race to the top, he just stoops down and chucks it at Chanyeol—who wastes a few seconds dodging and then watching the shoe tumble all the way back to the ground floor.

In that time, Baekhyun’s disappeared onto one of the landings.

 _Fuck_.

He stops and takes a breath, then goes back down to the ground and retrieves Baekhyun’s shoe. When he makes the climb back up to Baekhyun’s level (checking his phone to find the proper address) and finds Baekhyun’s door, he _knows_ it’s already locked. Knows that Baekhyun’s most likely not going to open it.

He knocks anyway. “Baekhyun-ah~” He calls, rapping on it with his knuckles. “I’m going to leave your shoe on the doormat.” He sets it down neatly and then presses back up against the door, his forehead resting on the wood as he tries to project his voice through it. “I’m going to leave, too. I’m pushing boundaries. I’m sorry.” He sighs. “Junmyeon wants me to tell you not to be stupid. That you’re going to regret it if you skip out on the performance.” He scrambles for words, but there isn’t anything polished for what he wants to say.

“I shouldn’t have said what I said last time,” he starts. “It was stupid and it was cruel considering the context. I’m… bad with words, but it’s no excuse. I really am sorry for it. And for the first time. I don’t remember what I said to you exactly, but I know you were hurt by it…” He trails off.

There’s still no response from inside.

Chanyeol’s heart drops, and he sighs, straightening up. “Just please, don’t let me keep you from doing something you love.” When the apartment stays silent, Chanyeol turns on his heel and leaves.

-✌︎-

Baekhyun shows up at the next practice, and the next, and the next.

True to their deal, the second they’re on-stage, it’s as though they’re strangers.

And things go well, despite Chanyeol’s heart being in turmoil.

-✌︎-

Opening night quickly approaches, and then it’s _here_. Preparation goes by in what feels like seconds, as does their first several scenes. Even the first kiss goes by surprisingly well (though Baekhyun’s hand is at bit savage where it tugs at his hair). Everything comes to a grinding halt at the scene of the _second_ kiss. Because, as Chanyeol had known before, _this_ is the kiss that makes or breaks the performance. _This_ is where they’re either in love, or not at all.

The near the end of the scene as Chanyeol says his characteristic line: “Your new boy doesn’t do that?” He sits up and reaches for Baekhyun’s jaw, cupping it as per the script, and searches his eyes.

The last time they’d done this scene, Chanyeol had seen _affection_. Now, all he can see is hurt. The sad sort, that Baekhyun can’t quite mask, even though he’s trying so very hard.

“Once,” Baekhyun murmurs through the mic. It sounds _so_ real. Strangely melancholic. “I don’t know if he remembers. I barely can.” And before Chanyeol can lean in and kiss him, in accordance with the script, Baekhyun _continues_. “I can’t tell if it was spur of the moment. If he really likes me, or if he’s just confused.”

Chanyeol cocks his head, and this doesn’t _feel_ like acting. This feels like Baekhyun’s own little way of giving a voice to his hurt. It feels like Baekhyun’s trying to expose his heart while at the same time keeping it tightly locked up.

It’s a shame it sits in a glass case. One that’s easy to shatter—despite the lock.

lets the moment hang, and then, he leans in as though it were fated. Baekhyun melts close, nothing like the adrenaline packed first-kiss they’re meant to have just after the party. Here, Chanyeol leads. Here, everything’s slow, gentle, soft.

When Chanyeol kisses him, it’s apologetic. When he kisses him, he _means_ it. And Baekhyun doesn’t seem to want to, but his heart comes tumbling out anyways, and when he clutches Chanyeol’s arms, it’s like he’s holding on for fear of crumbling to the ground.

But Chanyeol’s got him. He guides the kiss until the lights dim and the curtains close for intermission. And then he holds Baekhyun when he begins to cry. “Baekhyun-ah, _shh_ ~” he murmurs, standing them both up and walking them backstage. They get a little reprieve here with the fifteen-minute intermission and having the side-characters lead much of the next scene. “Please don’t cry.”

“I’m fucking up,” Baekhyun mutters, pulling away and wiping at his cheeks. “I can’t do this. I’m going to ruin everything because I just can’t—“

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says. “You’re doing fine. It feels real. People are still going to like it. You’re not ruining anything.”

Baekhyun stares at him, but he’s not smiling. Several long seconds stretch between them, where it’s oddly quiet despite the quiet hustle of backstage crew all around them. “Why do you kiss me like that?” Baekhyun finally asks. “Why do you look at me like it’s real when it’s not.”

Chanyeol freezes. The last time he’d said something, it’d decidedly been the wrong move. But now, it’s like Baekhyun’s seeking the answer. “Because part of it _is_ real,” Chanyeol says. “I’m not in love. You’re not either.” He knows it just as well as Baekhyun. People don’t hurt like that and fall in love the next day. “But… I’m fond.”

Baekhyun holds his gaze for a long while and then turns to go get changed for his next scene. But, he does call out over his shoulder before he goes.

“Don’t break my heart twice, Park Chanyeol.”

The rest of the night goes by perfectly.

-✌︎-

After the performance on the final night, it tends to be customary for everyone to go out and eat somewhere. Normally a 24hour establishment or something similar, since they always get out late. But, Chanyeol catches Baekhyun backstage—after having wiped off his make-up and changed into his regular clothes—and asks him something different. “I think we should… talk. I don’t know? I was thinking we could go to the café near 1st?”

Baekhyun arches a brow. “You’re going to keep me from the post-show tradition? On my last show?”

“As if you really care. Half the time you spend it stressing about the poor waitstaff having to deal with a group our size. I know it—I could always see it in your eyes.”

“You work in the service industry once and you’re horrified when you become the customer you hate.”

Chanyeol snorts. “Besides, I really don’t think it’s healthy for us to wait. You and I are both prone to running when we don’t want to confront something.”

He thinks he sees a hint of a smile on Baekhyun’s face. “Yeah, we can go to the café. Let me just tell everyone goodnight~” And he goes to do just that.

They reconvene in the parking lot, and take a quiet, but comfortable ride to the quaint little café near the center of town. And they only really begin to speak once they’re sat at the table by the window—Chanyeol clutching a tea in hand and Baekhyun holding a hot chocolate. “I think we’ve both hurt one another enough,” Baekhyun says quietly. “I’ve lashed out at you for what—five years now? And you didn’t even remember what you did wrong.” He laughs self-deprecatingly. 

“Doesn’t mean it wasn’t understandable. As soon as I remembered, I realized why you’d—“

“It was still a dick thing to do,” Baekhyun cuts in, leaning back in his chair and crossing his ankle over his knee. “So, I’m going to apologize for it.” He takes a breath. “I’m sorry too.”

“I’m—“

“You don’t have to keep saying it. I know,” Baekhyun says. “It’s practically every other word to come out of your mouth. I’ve heard you loud and clear. And I’m going to forgive you.” He stirs around the marshmallows and whipped cream in his drink, lost in thought. “And even though you frustrate me to no end, I never stopped being attracted to you. I think that’s _why_ I was so mean.”

“Makes two of us then.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “All I’m saying is I’m willing to start over. Not… tonight, but… if we want to try dating… I’ll do it. If it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out. End of story. But if it does?” He shrugs.

Chanyeol hums. “I’d like that, but… can I ask a question first?”

Baekhyun eyes him warily, but nods.

“Jongin’s my friend and… he doesn’t seem against me liking you, but… I need to know why you left him.”

“I didn’t love him,” Baekhyun says bluntly. “Not like he needed.” He pauses to take a sip of his drink, to ruminate on what to say. “He had a puppy-love for me, and I was looking for distractions. It wasn’t healthy, and I was cruel for leading him on like I did. I thought I would love him one day.”

Chanyeol nods, deciding how he feels about this. If it’s understandable. If it’s forgivable.

“Besides, Sehun’s in love with him. I figured I better give him a chance,” Baekhyun quips with a bit of a smile. This brings Chanyeol’s head up, his eyes widening.

“No way.”

“Come _on_ ,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Have you _seen_ the way he looks at him. It got to a point where it was pitiful. Worse is, Jongin feels the same, but thinks it’s unrequited.”

“They’re so stupid.”

“Tell me about it,” Baekhyun mutters. “I know it doesn’t excuse what I did, but I don’t regret what I did either. He wanted to marry me. What was I supposed to do? There wasn’t any talking that one out. I said what I needed to say and I left. That’s how break-ups work. They hurt either way.”

Chanyeol nods. “Are we going to break-up?”

“Maybe,” Baekhyun murmurs. “Might get back together too. Who knows? Are we actually going to try?”

Chanyeol holds his gaze. “I’d like to.”

-✌︎-

They fight, sure, but it’s about little things, and they always take a moment to sit down and talk it out. They take a break, too, because Baekhyun backtracks and says he’s _not_ ready. But, they do get back together.

Somehow… it works.

Works well-enough that five years later, when they’re sat at Jongin and Sehun’s holiday party, they don’t even groan with embarrassment when Minseok puts a disc in the DVD player and the recording of their performance shows up on the screen. They can only smile fondly, even as everyone else begins to rib on them for their past grievances.

Things quiet down eventually as people either head home for the night or get caught up watching the play.

Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun closer to his chest. “Can you believe you almost skipped out on that? What would have happened then?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but snuggles close all the same. “I’d have regretted it and then gone to some bar and flirted with some guy.” Baekhyun shrugs. “But that’s not what happened, so really, I don’t care to theorize about it.”

Chanyeol snorts, and falls quiet again, content to play footsie with Baekhyun on the couch. “I’m glad we did it. Even if it was a bit of a mess at times.”

Baekhyun sighs and kisses his wrist affectionately. “I’m glad too.”

It’s strange how some things are meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/syzygybbh) | [CuriousCat](https://t.co/KYC8gCVmPh?amp=1) !  
> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving a comment letting me know what you thought~


End file.
